kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Type ZERO Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze
is a Special DVD episode of ''Kamen Rider Drive, and the first in the Secret Mission series. It revolves around the fateful day, along with the stories of what happened to Shinnosuke Tomari, Kiriko Shijima, Akira Hayase and Mr. Belt during that incident. Additionally, the story also features the mysterious Kamen Rider Proto-Drive who has, up until now, only been briefly shown on-screen. Shinnosuke also narrated the whole episode as of the event is a flashback. This episode was given to movie-goers upon purchasing tickets for Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle. However, only a limited number of copies were available. http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2014/10/23/kamen-rider-drive-episode-0-dvd-given-movie-war-screenings/ Synopsis On that fateful day, during the Global Freeze, Countdown to Global Freeze tells the story of Kamen Rider Proto-Drive, and how he came to be. Plot NOTE: Plot was arranged in descending order according to the time before Global Freeze. 12 hours before Global Freeze Shinnosuke awakens from a dream inside a patrol car with Hayase. In his dream, they finally pursued Neo-Shade but somehow he wasn't able to move. As reported, the Neo-Shade had caused five explosions, resulting in countless casualties. 10 hours before Global Freeze Nine monster-like figures known as Roidmudes gathered in a meeting where their leader announced that it was time for a "revolution". A bomb threat had been posted by Neo-Shade, showing a Kyouhei TV reporter held as a hostage. Many bombs have been planted inside the city and the only way to stop them is to pay 5 billion yen in cash. The duo suspected that their current modus operandi was similar to past cases but this was the first time they kidnapped a hostage. Suddenly, they spotted a mirror in the video and discovered that it was not Neo-Shade, but a Copycat Pirate posing as them. Approximately 7 hours before Global Freeze Hayase intruded the Copycat Pirate's hideout and faced him. He revealed that in the past few months, a lot of kidnappings, attempted murders and robberies have been committed by the criminal in pirate costume. The pirate criminal always posted his recordings onto the internet, alarming the public. However, those crimes were plagiarised from similar cases in the past. In his current operation, posing as "Neo-Shade", he used the terrorist group's first hideout. Shinnosuke then ambushed and unmasked him, revealing his identity as criminologist Koya Nishihori. Nishihori vowed to enact his revenge on the two who had humiliated him. All of a sudden, Roidmude 005, who was watching from a distance, smoke-screened them with a series of blasts and Nishihori escaped. 4 hours before Global Freeze Nishihori escaped the warehouse but a strange wave was released, slowing his physical actions but his mind remained intact. Roidmude 005 copied his human form and dropped him from a great height, but a black warrior caught him seconds later. The warrior fought 005 and destroyed him but its core survived. Nonetheless, 005's Viral Core was picked up by the warrior, and Nishihori was finally arrested by Shinnosuke. 1 hour before the Global Freeze ]] In the Roidmude's base, a Bat-Class Roidmude reported to his leader that 005 was signal lost, signifying Krim Steinbelt's involvement. After repairing 005's Viral Core, the black warrior witnessed the Roidmudes' plans which involved the destruction of the world and their total number is 108. As the Roidmudes' grand plan was about to begin, the Drive Driver sent his army of Shift Cars worldwide. At the same time, the real Neo-Shade was reported and among their hostages were an important politician, stationing themselves in a building as the two policemen drove to the location. 10 minutes before the Global Freeze An evacuation on the building was carried out as Shinnosuke and Akira rushed themselves inside. Shinnosuke ran past a policewoman that he would meet months later. Global Freeze A strange wave affected the worldwide population which slowed down everyone's movements with their mind remaining intact. During this time, an army of Roidmudes marched their way into the city and terrorized the whole area. At the same time, police officer Shinnosuke Tomari and Akira Hayase were apprehending criminals from Neo-Shade. Hayase was cornered near a flammable generator by one of the two criminals. Panicking, Shinnosuke pulled out his gun and tried to aim at the criminal, but due to the Slowdown effect, he accidentally shot the generator, causing it to explode and in the process, causing some pipes to collapse. As he tried to save Hayase from the falling pipes, the Slowdown effect happened once again, causing him to be unable to save his partner from being crushed. The black warrior from before approached three Roidmudes and began to fight them. It was then revealed that he was named Proto-Drive, as Shinnosuke narrated that he would continue his legacy as the new Kamen Rider, Drive. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * /Roidmude 005: * : Shift Cars *'Car Used:' **Type Change: Shift Speed Prototype **Tire Exchange: N/A *'Type Used:' **Type Speed (prototype) *'Cameos:' **Mad Doctor, Spin Mixer, Rumble Dump, Funky Spike, Midnight Shadow, Max Flare, Justice Hunter, Massive Monster, Dimension Cab, Dream Vegas Errors *The mechanical tire-like sash on Proto-Drive's armor can be briefly seen coming loose as he punches 005. It is properly adjusted back in place in the next shot. Notes *'Roidmude Count' **Appearing: Roidmude 001, Roidmude 002, Roidmude 003, Roidmude 004, Roidmude 005, Roidmude 006, Roidmude 007, Roidmude 008, Roidmude 009, Roidmude 012, Roidmude 034 (including Heart, Brain, and Medic) **'Count at episode end': 108 (true), 109 (including Proto-Zero) *As this episode is set before the events of the series premiere, Heart, Brain, and Medic only appear in their Low-Class forms. *This is the first episode to feature Medic not be portrayed by her original actress. References Category:Specials